1. Technical Field
A technique disclosed herein relates to a collapsible lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an imaging device which generates image data of a subject is rapidly spreading. As such an imaging device, for example, there is known an integral-type camera or a lens-interchangeable-type camera. A lens barrel is incorporated into the integral-type camera. The lens-interchangeable-type camera includes a camera body, and a lens barrel mountable on the camera body.
Currently, as a technique for reducing the entire length when the lens barrel collapses, there is disclosed a retracting technique (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-275353).